James David Manning
Dr. James David Manning born February 20, 1947)Pastor James David Manning BIO is a former criminal who served time in Prison for burglary, larceny, robbery, criminal possession of a weapon and other crimes. ‘Crazy’ Harlem Pastor Hates on Obama and Gays Minister Sees Salvation of Harlem in Boycott Manning is chief pastor at the ATLAH World Missionary Church on 123rd Street in New York City https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_David_Manning who has a hatred for Obama & supported Donald Trump for President of the United States in 2016.Gay-Obsessed Pastor Loves on Donald Trump Losing his church According to court records Manning is in debt to the tune of $1.02 Million due to unpaid Tax, Water bills and general debts. It has been reported that Pastor Manning may lose his church.Antigay pastor James David Manning is about to lose his church Manning's church was due to be sold on February 24th 2016. Antigay pastor James David Manning is about to lose his church And a group providing homes for homeless LGBT kids has raised $200,000 in cash to buy Manning's church. Ali Forney Center Hits Fundraising Goal to Buy Harlem Hate Church Support the #HarlemNoHate campaign Manning got even crazier than usual and fantasises about men giving birth through their anus. Christian Hate Pastor: Gays Can’t Have My Church Until They Give Birth to Kids Through Their Anus Manning threatened he and his congregation would barricade themselves inside the church to stop new owners taking possession. Anti-gay pastor will barricade himself inside church to stop sale to ‘Sodomite faggots’ Breaking News: No Foreclosure On ATLAH Church What will happen after that is anybody's guess. Legal action just continues. Republican dream boy Pastor Manning has a regular congregation of less than 200 but people high up in the Republican Party got involved with him. (Will they stay involved now so much bad stuff has come out?) Manning is a African-American spouting The type of rubbish white supremacists say. Looks just a little like a Right Wing Republican wet dream. Harm Manning harms Black people because he damages their confidence in themselves. Manning has found a way of doing things: *That gets Money the way his former criminal activity got money. *That harms people the way his former criminal activity harmed people. (Only Manning knows if he harms people intentionally or not.) *That doesn't risk jail time. *As of early 2016 Manning was heavily in debt and his church is scheduled to be sold to pay creditors. How will Manning manage next? We don't know. *Manning has been accused of sexual abuse of a girl pupil attending a school he runs connected to his church. Manning was also accused of locking a boy in a basement for three days because the boy had sex with a girl. Anti-LGBT hate preacher James David Manning faces abuse allegations Murder threat Manning has been quoted saying the following and more. A video by Manning confirms this. In the UK death threats like this would lead to prosecution. You come to the ATLAH World Missionary Church, you try to get to the pulpit or you try to get anywhere and put hands on me or Elizabeth, here’s what’s gonna happen. The men of the church are going to immediately leave the service and find your family members and castrate the men and slit the throats of the women. That’s what the men of the church are gonna do. We’re gonna find all your family members. And then the men of the church are gonna piss on the graves of your ancestors. Pastor Tells Protesters: We Will Castrate Your Men and Kill Your Women Right Wing Round-Up - 12/4/15 We Will Piss On Your Grave This quote from a man who has been in prison for serious offenses speaks for itself. Criticism of Barack Obama Manning is very critical of Obama. Manning has Called him various names that include "Mac Daddy". Manning said Obama was "born trash". Manning objects to Obama's African father going with a white woman though Obama senior and Obama's mother were married. Obama Is A Mac Daddy, "Devil Obama"I'm willing to die to expose that Devil Obama., " Manning called Obama a Homosexual Drug User"Obama a homosexual drug user forever. & many other names. He also imagines that Obama is the son of Satan & that he wants to send all black people back to Africa.Send all Black People Back to Africa Pastor Manning apparently likes to talk about Obama being a homosexual because he claimed that Pastor Joel Osteen was going to tounge kiss Obama in 2016. Just like so many other Conspiracy Theories this one is also a lie.Obama and Joel Osteen will Tongue Kiss He also says that Obama released the "Homo Demons"Obama Released The Homo Demons (A)Obama Released The Homo Demons (B) that takes black men from black women Harlem Pastor James David Manning Very Upset About Obama-Controlled "Homo Demons" & that Manning announced his so called "Homosexual Past".I Announced Obama's Homosexuality 4 Years Ago If Obama were Gay or Bisexual it would not matter but reliable sources like the BBC, the New York Times and the Washington Post do not say anything like that. He also believes that Obama was a C.I.A. Agent in the 1980sCIA Columbia Obama Cover Up & that the Central Intelligence Agency is going to assassinate Obama.Dr. James David Manning (Video) I Believe ‘CIA Will Assassinate Obama’ Manning accused Obama of not being natural born in the United States In Harlem, a vitriolic pastor leads a 'trial' that ends in the conviction of the president. Who knew? From the Southern Poverty Law Center, a Liberal organisation that's in no way racist despite a birth certificate showing Obama was born in Hawaii. He belives that Obama has AIDS & that Bill O'Reilly & Sean Hannity know about it. He said Rupert Murdoch & Roger Ailes would fire them if they revealed it & that if it was reveled then it would be a gamechanger.Barack 'N Bones: Is It AIDS? Manning also thinks that Obama's book Dreams from my father is a fraud.Dreams From My Father Is A Fraud He belives that Obama Has Turned America CounterclockwiseObama Has Turned America Counterclockwise. He also did a terrible semon on how Obama would make a "Good House Negro"Obama is a Good House Negro. He said that Obama is a moneymaker for the Republican'sObama Is A MoneyMaker For The Republicans. He critzed Obama for mocking God.Obama Blasphemes The Holy Ghost Manning called Obama "The Masturbation President"The Masturbation President. He blames Obama for turning Black men gay.Pastor Manning Blames Obama For Black Men Turning Gay. He called Obama a test tube baby.Obama a Test Tube Baby Before the 2008 Presidential Election Manning said that Obama was not ready to lead America.Obama is not ready to Lead. He says that Obama declared war on God Obama Declared War On God & that he is One Sick Sodomite Fool.Obama: One Sick Sodomite Fool. He also said that Obama could kiss his A** although taking it back thinking Obama might like it.Obama Kiss My Ass He does not believe that Obama has a soulObama Does Not Have A Soul. Pastor Manning called Obama the Gay Evangelist.Obama is the Gay Evangelist. Manning called Obama a protected crown.Obama is a Protected Clown & said that Obama had skeletons his closet.Skeletons In Obama's Closet. Manning wanted to take Obama to The WoodshedTake Obama to the Woodshed & He said that Obama put Jessie Jackson's son in jail.Obama put Jesse Jackson's son in Prison Today & he called Obama the community organizer of 9/11Obama Community Organizer Of 911 which is not true. Criticism of Ben Carson Manning used to like Ben Carson back in 2013 Understanding Tyranny of Political Correctness: Dr. Ben CarsonDr. Ben Carson 2016. But now as of 2015 he insults Carson whenever he gets the chance. He once called him a ni**a.Right Wing Pastor Calls Ben Carson “Nigga”. He cursed Carson's supporters with DiarrheaCurse Uncle Ben Carson Supporters With Diarrhea Criticism of Bill Maher Paster Manning does not like Bill Maher & has dissed him in his past semons & talk shows. He says that God will get Maher for making fun of Tim Tebow.The Theology of Theophany. He calls Maher "The Fool Refuted"Bill Maher: The Fool Refuted & talks about how he does not believe in God.Bill Maher Dosen't Believe In God. Has Manning forgotten the New Testament says we shouldn't call people fools? Matthew 5:22 In 2016 Manning uploaded a video on YouTube talking about how Maher needs a nose job and a roll of quartersBill Maher Needs A Nose Job And A Roll Of Quarters As with so much else that Manning spouts he just appeals to the emotions. Needing or not needing a nose job doesn't effect the relevance of what Maher says. Does the fact that Manning is overweight affect the strength or weakness of Manning's arguments? Criticism of the Bush family Manning believes that George W. Bush & George H.W. Bush are Skull & Bones members & that both the Bushes have been penetrated by 100 penises.Harlem Hate Pastor: George H.W. Bush Has Had Anal Sex With One Hundred Men Slate confirms both Bushes were in Skull and Bones and that S&B have infantile initiation rites but doesn't give anything as bad as what Manning claims. Skull & Bones Initiation Rites Revealed! Criticism of black people Manning says he loves black people but he buys uncomfortably into Racist Stereotypes about black people. He accepts black people can be trained to be Doctors, Lawyers, Astrophysicists. Anyone with any intelligence should see people who can succeed with difficult subjects like law and astrophysics can succeed in other fields like government as well. Manning does not. Manning cherry picks areas where he believes black people have failed, Manning mentions South Africa which he believes became worse after they gave it to Nelson Mandela. Manning mentions Nigeria where oil companies make a profit while the people remain poor. Manning tells us there's a great deal wrong in Johannesburg and many other places where black people are. Manning said and these are his actual words, "Black folk don't know how to run no nation." Manning ignores Gabon, Gabon Ghana, Kenya and others where there's economic development and living standards of the people are rising. Anyway after ignoring large sections of evidence Manning imagines black people, "Can't understand the world", Manning tells us the, "There's something wrong with the black man mind." and "The Nigger ain't got no sense." and more. And only God can help. Pastor James David Manning on "Black Folk" In 2010 Manning said that black People are Losers.Black People Are Haters And Losers Criticism of James David Manning People expect the type of material Manning puts out on a White supremacist website. There was a great deal wrong in 19th Century British slums for a hundred years and before the 19th Century things were worse. There was a great deal of lawlessness in the American Wild West. In the early 20th Century terrible things happened during trench warfare of WW I. A little later there was Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy which wasn't quite as bad as the Nazis. What about Modern 21st Century Italy? The Mafia have uncomfortable power in parts of Italy, parts of the United States and other places. There are a great many places today where white people are and where things are bad. People don't go round saying, "There's something wrong with the white man mind, the white man ain't got no sense.". There are also places where Non-whites are and where white people made things worse. Could white American WASPS "understand the world" when they voted for George W. Bush, gave him the chance to destabilize Iraq and surrounding areas? Bush "didn't know how to run no nation" and Donald Trump doesn't know how to run no nation either. The above section picks out areas where white people failed. White people aren't as bad as that overall and black people are nowhere near as bad as Manning suggests either. Manning is Cherry picking situations where black people were or are in trouble and ignoring problems white people caused/cause. There aren't many black people who buy into anti-black racist stereotypes the way Manning does but when it happens point out what's wrong. That's better than trying to ignore it. People He Likes *Donald Trump Manning keeps changing his mind about Trump. https://rationalwiki.org/wiki/James_Manning#Relationship_with_Donald_Trump *Alex Jones *Phil Robertson God Bless Phil Robertson *Orly Taitz People He Hates *A group of New Yorkers who demonstrated outside his church Pastor Has Epic Freakout When He's Protested For His Hate *Barack Obama Vladimir Putin will out Barack Obama as gay 'within 100 days', predicts crazed ATLAH reverend Dr James David Manning *Oprah Winfrey *Donald Trump Manning keeps changing his mind about Trump. https://rationalwiki.org/wiki/James_Manning#Relationship_with_Donald_Trump *Al Sharpton *Jesse Jackson *Ben Carson *Bill de Blasio *Marco Rubio *Glenn Beck *Rush Limbaugh *Bill O'Reilly *Bill Maher *W.E.B Dubois *Gay People *Fox News *Satan *Black people See Criticism of Black people General sillyness The following is a list of more bizarre things that Dr. Manning has said. * Manning believes that 9/11 was an inside job by the Central Intelligence Agency & goes on to say that The World Trade Center towers collapsing was a controlled demolition.Birthers & 9/11 Truthers Unite *Manning says that the Federal Reserve Bank is the seat of Satan. Manning starts by telling us the love of Money is the root of all evil and quotes 1 Timothy 6:10. The Federal Reserve is the Seat of Satan In this as in so much else The Bible is wrong and in any case Ecclesiastes 10:19 contradicts 1 Timothy 6:10. Other Bible translations suggest 1 Timothy 6:10 says money is the root of all kinds of evil which is far more reasonable than what Manning spouts. 1 Timothy 6:10 Money and love of money causes a great deal of evil, see Rich for more. There are other causes of evil as well. Hunter gatherers and primitive subsistence farmers without a system of money are sometimes selfish and cruel for example. Primitive people wage war against other tribes without money but granted modern warfare is expensive. *Manning says that there is Jungle Fever in the Tea Party MovementJungle Fever In The Tea Party *Manning says that White Men Now Have Ovaries, White Men Have Ovaries he may mean that metaphorically. *He wants his follwers to stay away from ViagiaStay Away from Viagra *He thinks black people were better off during the Jim Crow era.We Were Better off During Jim Crow *He says that W.E.B Dubois hates America90% Blacks 3/5 Man; WEB Dubois *He did a video with a stuffed Monkey on a Baseball BatMonkey On A Bat? *Manning wants to ban all Muslims until the Rapture.Ban All Muslims Until The Rapture *Manning believes that Communism is in Cowboy boots.Communism In Cowboy Boots *Manning believes that Senator John McCain understood health insuranceJohn McCain Understands Health Insurance *Manning said that Heidi Cruz should leave her husband Ted CruzHeidi Cruz: You Should Leave Ted Cruz *Manning responded to being put in the Urban Dictionary & he says that the words he says being in there mean that God gave him those words & that he (Manning) was called to fightPastor Manning Is Listed In The Urban Dictionary Twice It is only a matter of time before he finds this article. *Manning called on the wife of U.S Vice President Mike Pence to slap him (Pence)Mike Pence’s Wife Ought to Slap Him *Manning thinks that South Korea is going to ban BitcoinSouth Korea Will Not Deal With Bitcoin Gallery _20160108_043914.JPG _20160108_043720.JPG _20160108_043752.JPG See also *Reverend William Owens Sr. References External links *RationalWiki on James Manning Category:Stubs Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Christianity Category:Douchebags Category:Not Liberal Category:Not Sexy Category:Let's Hope Not Too Many People Are Like This Category:Insane Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Things that suck cock Category:People Who Suck Category:People who suck Category:Stupidity Category:People Category:People stubs Category:Married People Category:American People Category:Christians Category:American Christians Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Epic Fail Category:Bigots Category:LOL Category:GB haters Category:Pot meet kettle Category:Liars Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia